


Give Me a Deal

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [61]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon!Caroline, F/M, Threats of Violence, hybrid!Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline and Klaus try to come to an understanding.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: mini-drabbles [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/963966
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Give Me a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when I wrote this but yet again, something I have failed to post here.

“Tell me, does your mother know what you are?”

The voice was mocking, accent a blade against her still to human skin. Lips compressing, Caroline faced the confrontation she’d known was coming for weeks. She’d lucked out with the vampire invasion, had been able to fake her horror and frayed control so well neither of the Salvatore’s had given her a second look. Katherine Pierce thought she’d killed human-Caroline, when all she’d done was piss her off. She was still learning that little lesson, and would be for a few more decades yet. 

Acclimating to Earth had been hard and it’d taken months to rebuild the damage that had been to her body with the murder. The fresh blood has helped. Being able to cover up her surging strength as she grew back into herself behind her new ‘vampire’ abilities had helped more. No one looked at Caroline Forbes with her blonde curls and blue eyes, with her freckles and slightly imperfect smile and saw a threat. It had taken years of careful building to perfect her new appearance, years more to wiggling into a family where she could grow.

Elizabeth Forbes was stalwart and focused. William Forbes was a weak man who’d fought monsters his entire life, never once looking in the mirror to see what he’d become. Between them, she’d flourished.

But not all plans were perfect.

First it’d been vampires.

Then three days ago she’d recognized the signs of possession in the pathetic history teacher, had seen something ancient and violent in his eyes. And it had seen _her_. There was only one vampire of that strength interested in backwater Mystic Falls, and it was so unfortunate that she’d wrangled her freedom at the start of a doppelganger cycle.

For a long moment she studied Klaus Mikaelson as thoroughly as he studied her.

“Well,” she returned, lips curling to match his smile. “Aren’t you prettier when you aren’t wearing an Alaric-suit.”

His laugh was rough and maybe even real. She adjusted her gym bag and made no assumptions that he wouldn’t try to kill her if he thought he could. It wouldn’t be easy, but she wasn’t strong enough yet.

“You know, it took me a few weeks to figure out what you were.”

“I can’t say the same.”

More amusement, teeth gleaming in the sunset. “I’m flattered.”

“Don’t be,” Caroline said. “A doppelganger plus increased vampire activity leads only so many directions. What do you want, Klaus?”

He moved so fast she couldn’t _quite_ track it. She needed another decade to fully grow back into her power and her gaze narrowed as he stopped in front of her, fingertips feathering in a threatening caress at the hollow of her throat. She didn’t flinch, but he seemed pleased by her reaction.

“I’m two days time, I’ll break my curse.”

“The full moon.”

A tip of his head. “I’m told that a demon of your age isn’t a threat, that you’ve no use for doppelganger blood. I’m not willing to take that chance.”

“Your doppelganger problem is of no interest to me,” Caroline said. “Although if you had planned on using Katherine Pierce, or should I say Katerina, as part of your little ritual you’re going to be a bit disappointed.”

His tongue snaked across his lips, gaze gleaming. There was something terrible in his eyes, and she thought one day he might be absolutely perfect if he freed the wolf in his blood. Life and death, mercy and horror mingled in his veins. She wondered how his blood would taste on her tongue.

“And if I’m not satisfied with that?”

As if _he_ was in control. As if he could make demands and have them met. As if he could see beneath her skin and peel back her secrets. She smiled, human teeth blunt behind her lips. Her truth was in bones too strong for a human, in a voracious hunger that wanted to devour the world, and an endless patience to collect. “Hmmm, well I suppose that depends on you. I like a good bargain. I’ll ask again. Tell me, Niklaus Mikaelson, what do you want?”


End file.
